Rain
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : La pluie lave de tout...


Titre: Rain

Auteur: veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Rating: PG - R Dépend de votre ressenti par rapport aux jurons et à la nudité partiel.

Nombre de mot : 1296

Résumé: un autre de la liste - celui-ci est # 41 intitulé Rain

Avertissements: vraiment pas grand-chose ... juste qu'ils ne sont pas à moi.

Bobby était dans le salon regardant par la fenêtre l'orage d'été inondant la cour. La pluie tombait depuis des heures, dur et implacable. Bien que la pluie était forte, l'air restait chaud et humide.

'Pas d'amélioration en vue pour cette merde' pensait Bobby avec une grimace déformant ses lèvres. La vague de chaleur durait depuis plus de deux semaines. Tout le monde était désespéré par la pluie, depuis que la petite douche s'était transformée en corde pour la pelouse desséchée. Rien pour briser l'humidité. Maintenant, que le ciel était ouvert, le déluge se faisait menaçant.

Bobby restait debout, les bras croisés alors qu'il regardait Jack se tenant dans l'arrière cour. Il pouvait sentir un filet de sueur descendre de son cou, pour aller traîner dans le creux de son dos. Tandis que la goutte de sueur roulait encore plus bas, il observait Jack face à la pluie, la tête inclinée comme s'il embrassait l'air. Jack avait été trempé pas moins de 5 secondes après être sorti à l'extérieur.

Bobby était assis dans la cuisine, une bière froide serré contre son front. Cette pièce était la seule qui avait de l'air frais et moins lourd. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil lorsque Jack avait traversé les dalles de la cuisine, un regard déterminé sur son visage. La porte de la cuisine s'était refermée sur Jack comme il s'en allait dehors. Il n'était pas dupe.

Jack était plus distant qu'à l'accoutumer depuis l'hiver dernier, depuis leur vengeance, depuis la mort d'Evelyn. Il s'était renfermé sur lui, de la même façon incommodante que durant les premier mois de son arrivée dans la maison des Mercer. Bobby jurait intérieurement comme il constatait que Jack régressait depuis un certain temps. La mort de leur mère semblait l'avoir poussé à l'isolement.

Maintenant Bobby marchait jusqu'au moustiquaire et regardait Jack restant debout dans leur cour inondée. Jack relevait lentement sa chemise et la passait par dessus ses bras. Bobby entendit la chemise trempée heurter le sol avec un plop sonore. Ensuite, Jack souleva ses mains au dessus de sa tête, les paumes relevées. La pluie se déversait sur lui en vagues.

Le regard paisible sur son visage en coupa le souffle de Bobby. Il n'avait pas vu une telle expression de calme sur le visage de Jack depuis des mois. Bobby senti ses yeux errer comme Jack s'étirait et se déplaçait sous la pluie. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la poitrine de Jack et son estomac comme l'eau en ruisselait. Il sentit une perle de sueur se former sur sa lèvre supérieure.

'J'ai déjà vu Jack presque nu auparavant' se raisonna-t-il. Une maison avec autant de personnes qui y vivent et avec une seule salle de bains, tu sais ce qu'est la nudité. Mais tu n'avais jamais regardé de plus près. Mais ici et maintenant, regardant Jack enlever sa chemise, observant l'eau caresser sa peau, donnait la chair de poule à Bobby.

Il pouvait voir les yeux de jack s'ouvrir et se refermer, clairement il se délectait de l'eau se déversant sur lui. Bobby frissonna soudain dans la pièce surchauffée quand il vu Jack parcourir de ses bras le dessus de sa tête, son cou et son estomac. Bobby gémis doucement.

Le flash d'une image s'immisça dans son esprit ensuite. Il se voyait lui-même léchant les gouttelettes de la gorge à l'estomac de Jack, puis… Bobby cligna des yeux car Jack était retourné face à lui. Il resta là mouillé, les bras tendus vers le ciel, le cheveux plaqué sur son visage, les yeux fermés dans la béatitude grâce à la pluie s'écoulant sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Il rencontra le regard de Bobby et sourit. Il fit un clin d'œil ensuite retourna ses paumes vers l'extérieur, tournant encore s'éloignant de lui. Les narines de Bobby s'évasèrent dans l'agacement. Le petit emmerdeur ! Il reprit ses esprits, claqua la porte de la cuisine en l'ouvrant pour traquer son taquineur. Il parcourut la cour boueuse, tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière Jack. Il attendu un moment.

"C'est bien plus beau d'ici, n'est-ce pas Bobby?" demanda Jack.

"Quoi donc?"cria Bobby, luttant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le tonnerre.

"Ouais, on se sent mieux, l'eau nettoie ..." dit Jack, sa voix à peine audible. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna face à Bobby. Il verrouilla ses yeux en Bobby qui ressentit un sentiment familier irrépressible de le protéger. 'Etre protecteur l'agace' se rappela-t-il.

"T'es fou Jackie! Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon? Qu'est ce que tu fouts ici ? » A-t-il crié, essuyant ses cheveux qui retombait à présent sur son visage. Jack sourit simplement et rit de l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Bobby.

"Je me sens libre Bobby. L'eau lave de tout." Dit Jack, souriant et penchant la tête vers le ciel. Bobby soupira. 'Alors nous en sommes là' pensa-t-il tristement.

Après toutes ces années, Jack se sentait encore sale et indigne. Tant d'années passées à dire à Jack que l'amour n'était pas un rêve, qu'il ne serait plus arraché de son foyer, qu'il ne serait pas puni d'être heureux.

"Jack, allons y mec. Nous nous mettrons au sec ensuite je mettrais un jeu ou autre chose" dit-il. Jack secoua la tête envoyant de petites gouttelettes dans les cheveux et sur le visage de Bobby.

"Nan, je suis bien ici."

"Non de dieu Jack, vient, tu n'es pas censé être au milieu d'un orage" s'énerva-t-il.

Jack secoua sa tête à nouveau et s'éloigna de Bobby. "J'ai dit que je voulais rester!" Dit-il doucement.

Bobby grogna et marmonna à lui-même, "C'est ce que nous verrons"

Il saisit Jack et le poussa vers la maison. Jack lutta un peu comme Bobby le poussait et lui donnait de petits coups. Il commença à crier après un moment pour ne pas se laisser faire si facilement.

"Non, non Bobby je veux rester! Laisse-moi! Putain, laisse moi! J'ai dit laisse-moi partir!"hurla Jack, se débattant contre Bobby pour se libérer de son emprise.

Bobby se figea quand il reconnu la peur dans la voix de Jack. Il cessa de bouger et il observa Jack s'éloigner de quelques pas. Merde. Bobby le rattrapa après un moment d'hésitation.

"Jack" Dit il doucement. "Jackie, je suis désolé" Jack renifla et s'éloigna à nouveau, dans la direction opposée.

Bobby ressentit sa frustration l'échapper. Jack tourna sa tête un peu et l'inclina sur le côté. « Je ne suis pas encore près pour y aller »déclara-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Bobby acquiesça de la tête. Il resta là aussi longtemps que nécessaire, le temps pour que Jack rentre. Les minutes passèrent et Bobby ressentait à présent le froid de la pluie tombant goutte à goutte sur son visage. Il regarda le visage de Jack, s'apercevant que toute l'eau sur son visage n'était pas que de la pluie.

Il parla un moment, ensuite dit "Et puis merde !" et il mit son bras autour de l'épaule de Jack. Jack s'effondra immédiatement dans l'étreinte de Bobby. Ses épaules se secouant dans le silence. Bobby lui marmonna doucement que la pluie se déversait sur eux.

Jack renifla, puis essuya son nez avec sa main. Bobby fit un petit bruit de dégoût. "Qu'est ce que maman dirait si elle voyait ça Jackie ?"

Jack haussa les épaules et sourit un peu.

"Tu veux rentrer maintenant ?"Demanda-t-il. Bobby aquiesça. Ils faisaient face à la maison, et s'engagèrent vers la porte. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Bobby regarda par-dessus son épaule si la pluie diminuait

"Dieu merci", pensa-t-il. Il a séché Jack et l'a assis sur le divan enveloppé dans une couverture. L'air à l'intérieur semblait beaucoup plus frais maintenant. Jack assit anormalement calme sur le divan, ne faisant rien. Bobby mis un jeu et attira Jack contre lui. Ils étaient assis confortablement sur le divan, Bobby faisant semblant de regarder un match de Hockey observant par moment Jack, et Jack blottit contre Bobby, simulant que tout allait mieux à présent.


End file.
